lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Formations
All formations now done. There are some requirements missing - anything involving DLC, which I don't have, so can't work them out. Next project is to work out formation attributes for all leaders and soldiers. Ferret37 00:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC). That was pretty fast, I've changed all layout to use css, you might need to clear the cache to view it, ctrl+f5 in ie and ctrl+shift+r in ff. we can now easily change the colour of the pages Sarmu 10:56, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :: I'll have a look at the DLC when I get to the area. I think I got them all. I'll have a look at the css a bit later today. I might have a go at creating us a TLR skin! Andrea 12:53, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I assume the css is working with everyone by now, I'll go on and change rest of the table today. Also does anyone know how ofter does wikia clears it's cache if it ever does? Sarmu 21:19, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Yep, all shiny, nice job. No idea about the cache though.... Ferret37 21:30, 18 February 2009 (UTC). Explanation of Formation Variation Requirements, Please! Would someone please write a brief article explaining how the variations of the formations can be attained? So far, the wiki includes articles for each formation, with single-word requirements for the formation (3xPhysical etc.) but no explanation for what that specifically entails. Does this relate to character classes, ability trees, or something else entirely? I need more information.Kaishi.axon 15:07, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Each leader have formation attributes, can find that on each leader's page, also can read Formation Attributes Sarmu 15:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) PC Formations I see those are still to be inserted here. I found out that Eremurus Rain changed into Eremurus Stream when I added 5 of The Seven I think it was Ludope - Milton - Sneivan - Hinnah - Young or something like that and the attributes really increased like way up considering the basic attributes are crappy. AshTempus 15:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Categorization Would it be possible to streamline the Formations Category more? Sure, all formations are in there but it's hard to see the trees through the woods. I was thinking more of making the basic formations visible with their main purpose and let the upgraded ones be visible under it's basic formation. Isn't it futile to look up formations you can't nearly even make yet? - DrunCo-PsyKen 01:20, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :You can find a full table of all formations here. :* User:Mikeyakame/PC_Formations :It's not categorized or anything and don't expect that. But it is all in one table and has everything you need in it. It's a huge table but if you use ctrl+f (browser find) to search it it's very easy to find what you want without scrolling through 397438473 formation pages :) This signature was complements of the chef! 13:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Well, there are only a limited number of useful formations, myself I only use Orb (when the other two are not available), Battle Crown (for those unions where you can get it to III) and Comet (imo best for single leader + soldier unions on the xbox). There is half finished page - Formations - maybe that's what you are looking for? - Merthos 20:45, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the links, I'm quite new to really edit a wiki, but Merthos was kinda close to what I was looking for, and Mikeyakame has made me come up with an idea. I've been busy with making my own page to slightly represent what I was looking for. :* User:DrunCo-PsyKen/Formations :Have a gander at it, I'll improve it as I get experienced. :) - DrunCo-PsyKen 01:20, September 23, 2009 (UTC) List of 3+ Character No Stat Penalty Formations (PC) These are the no stat penalty formations that I found by searching through the pages. Not necessarily the best formations, but the ones with no penalties if that is what you are looking for. The 3 character formations are a combination of no penalty in the 1st position and two no penalty positions out of the remaining four positions. The 4/5 no penalty formations have no penalties at any positions. Hopefully this will save time for some people. 3 Character No Penalty Formations *Anchor of Celapalesis *Basket/Satchel *Box/Cage *Candle *Catapult/Ballista *Chariot *Drawbridge *Flame *Hangman's Noose *Hill and Vale *Prism/Obelisk/Pyramid *Tiger's Den/Lion's Den *Trident *Unicorn/Pegasus *Vampire *Vanguard *Warhorse/Destrier *Wedge/Chisel/Mattock *Whip/Lash/Flail 4 and 5 Character No Penalty Formations *Cup of Celapaleis *Hourglass *Melee Stance 04:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC)